Daijobu Daijobu Literature Club
by SouthPlaq
Summary: After High School, MC decided to join the Navy instead of going to College. What will this mean for his old Literature Club friends when his new life collides with his old one? Well, there's only one way to find out! The KanColle/DDLC Crossover that nobody asked for!
1. Prelude

**The KanColle/DDLC Crossover that nobody asked for! After graduating from High School, the Literature Club moved to the University! Monika tried her best to have the Club recognized as an official one on campus, but in the end the four girls decided to simply keep it as their own. MC, on the other hand, had decided to join the Navy... for some reason. Regardless of his newfound responsibilities, he still managed to stop by for the Club's weekley meeting. The Literature Club thus continued as it always had, until one particular Thursday morning. MC, or 'Teitoku' as he now called himself, would unintentionally bring along some friends that would forever change the Literature Club**.

 **Prelude:**

It was a perfectly normal day at Monika's Literature Club. She was sitting in the desk at the front of the small room they had comandeered to act as their meeting place. The desk was no larger than any of the others in the room, but nonetheless she had turned it around so she could face the other girls and observe them as she always had.

Yuri was off in a corner reading some gothic-fantasy horror novel. She had always been like that, a loner with a huge privacy barrier. She still retained her long, purple hair and a beautiful tall body, with the only difference now being a few more defined facial features. Oh, and not to forget the rather large blade barely peeking its hilt out of her bag, ready to slash and stab at any given moment.

Sayori had matured quite a bit. For a while, she fashioned a longer hair style that flowed quite graciously and rested peacefully on her shoulders. It made her look rather stunning, especially to a couple of boys that tried to win a date with her. Unfortunately, she soon returned to her previous style, citing that she was too lazy to upkeep her longer hair. This also had the sad effect of driving her potential lovers away from her new (albiet her old) look, but she paid them no mind. She was currently sitting in the front of the room off to Monika'a left, reading some general modern fiction novel.

Natsuki, however, had probably changed the most. Ever since she moved out of her home and moved into her dorm room on campus, her personality did a near 180 degree turn. Well, it was more like a 90 degree turn, but regardless she had become a much more lively and interactive person. Instead of reading only manga (which she still frequently read), she had expanded into non-fiction titles. "Based on a True Story" types of novels and such. She was near the center of the room, slightly to the right of Monika's vision, reading one such book about a murder mystery.

And then there was Monika. What could be said about her, how had she changed? Well, not much. She enjoyed the same things, enjoyed reading the same types of books, and enjoyed the same daily routine she had had for nearly three years now. Even now she was reading some basic teen drama novel by an author that she had read at least a dozen other books by. She was definitely happy though, happy that she was able to keep the Club going just as it had always been, happy that she got to see her dear friends every week and not have to deal with anyone else.

Just then, there was a knock at the clubroom's door.

"Come in!" Monika said loudly enough for her voice to penetrate beyond the room.

In walked MC, well 'Teitoku' now, wearing a slightly dirty naval officer's uniform. He gave everyone a warm smile and began to walk toward Monika.

Teitoku had definitely changed, from his name to his maturity... Well actually it may have just been his name. Why on Earth did the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force ever let such a silly, immature, and dense man into their ranks, much less make him an OFFICER, was beyond Monika's comprehension. Nevertheless, she was grateful that he showed up to Club as often as he could manage, and damn was he still handsome as always.

"How's everything holding up? Nobody's tried to kick us out of this old room yet?" Teitoku asked as he arrived in front of Monika's desk.

"No, not yet. If we stay quiet I don't think anyone will bother."

"That's a relief. Speaking of quiet, you don't mind if I bring a few friends to the Club do you? They're some of my subordinates back at the naval base and we all had some time off today."

Monika was a little surprised at this request, but she politely responded, "No, I don't mind. As long as they are kind and don't disturb us too much. When will they be arriving?"

"Uhh, soon, I believe." Teitoku responded a bit nervously while tugging at his shirt collar.

Suddenly, a loud crash emamated from the hallway outside. Within seconds, a single pair of loud and heavy footsteps began running across the floor, seemingly towards the clubroom. A loud female voice began yelling.

"TEIII-"

"Okay, actually I lied," Teitoku stated desperately to Monika, "I think these girls followed me here. One of them is madly in love with me, and she does stuff like this all the time."

"-TOOO-"

"She's one of my warships, a battleship to be exact... a FAST battleship."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Monika interjected, "You're telling me that one of your ships is a woman?! How is that even possible?!"

"Well, yes... Actually, all of them are women. Look, there will be time to explain all of that later, but for now..."

"-KUUUU!!!"

"Whatever happens after she barges through that door, I'm so terribly sorry." Teitoku said calmly as he lowered his head down to stare at the floor, seemingly out of shame.

And with that, the clubroom door burst open.

 _A/N: This prelude is simply the starting point for what I hope to be a great story. I have been toying around with the idea of combining an old love of mine in KanColle with DDLC, which presents near endless possibilities due to the nature of its universe. Hopefully, I can manage to make this work at a timely pace. If this is something you would be interested in, please follow the story for future updates. Also feel free to share this story with the DDLC community over on reddit. I know they love Fan-Fiction_ , and this should be one wild ride. ~SP


	2. Wacky Kongou Sisters

**Chapter 1: Wacky Kongou Sisters-**

The ajar, and mostly destroyed, clubroom door was now occupied by the large and imposing figure of a woman.

Monika observed that she stood at least six and a half feet tall, much taller than anyone else in the room, including Teitoku. Her long, chiseled legs gave way to a slender body that was covered by a white miko uniform and a short black skirt. But what stood out the most was her hair, which was long and brown, and braided into buns on both sides with the rest hanging down naturally in the back. Of more peculiarity was the strange golden ornament-looking device on her head that she apparently used as a hairband. It looked very expensive, whatever it was.

The woman stood tall and proud in the doorway with a huge smile on her face, seemingly oblivious to the situation in which she had created.

"Hehe!" She giggled, "Teitoku, I've finally found you! How would you like some of this BURNING LOVE!"

"Kongou, wait!" Teitoku pleaded, but it was too late.

The tall woman, whose name was revealed to be Kongou, lunged herself at him. After flying midair across the room, and doing a flawless airborne tuck-and-roll to boot, she planted her face right into his chest. The force of the impact could be felt throughout the room, and it sent them both down to the floor, herself on top of him.

"Oh, Teitoku! I missed you so much! I was out on expediton all day! I brought so many supplies back to base for you, aren't you proud of me, dess? I expect a reward, you know! Ahaha!!"

"Mhmmf!"

As Kongou nearly smothered Teitoku on the ground with hugs and kisses, Monika looked to her fellow club members. Seeing that they each had similar looks of both shock and utter confusion on their faces, she decided that she needed to get some answers. After all, this was her club, damnit!

"AHEM!" Monika coughed loudly.

"OH!"

Kongou sprung up to her feet and put her hands behind her back in an innocent manner. She gave Monika a big smile and addressed her.

"Hello! Sorry for the interruption, but I needed to see my dear Teitoku dess!"

"Just who are you?" Monika asked firmly yet quizically.

"Me? I'm Kongou dess! The English born returnee of the Japanese Nav-ee! Hehe! Nice to meet you!"

Kongou hopped once on her toes and stuck out her hand in greeting towards Monika.

Monika didn't know it at the time, but reciprocating that handshake would change her life, and the lives of her club members, forever. As she grasped Kongou's hand, she felt as if reality itself was shifting around her...

"The pleasure is mine." Monika said, returning the smile, "Welcome to my Literature Club. But, WHAT exactly are you?"

"She is the first ship of the Kongou-class of Fast Battleships, you better watch out!"

"AHH!" Monika screamed as she jumped away from the voice that suddenly appeared in her left ear.

"Kirishima dess! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You know what happened last time you did!"

"Sorry, I can't help but do it sometimes, you know how I can..."

"How in the HELL did you get in here!?" Monika demanded from this 'Kirishima' woman.

"Well, you could say I... rolled... my way in! Haha! Right when nobody was looking, just like I've been training."

Monika let out a long, heavy sigh. "So who and what are you?"

"I'm the 4th and final ship of the Kongou-class, Kirishima! I'm the brains of the fleet and everyone knows it!"

"Right..." Monika deadpanned as her thoughts began to go blank.

Teitoku finally regained enough breathe to sit up again. Monika observed that his forehead was beginning to sweat.

"Kongou, where is everyone else?" He asked weakly.

"Oh! I don't know, they were right behind me when I came here, dess!"

Suddenly, one of the ceiling boards began creaking, and a low groan became audible.

"Hnghh..."

Yuri was the first one to look up at the distraction. "Watch out!" she screamed. But as before, it was already too late.

A third woman, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling (somehow) had finally met her limits. Her inexplicable grip on the wooden board gave way, and she tumbled through the air right onto the recently recovered Teitoku, sending him straight into another state of delusion.

"HIEIII!", the woman screamed as she found herself on top of Teitoku in a rather precarious position.

"Now Hiei, what have I told you about doing lewd things with your sister's lover, dess?"

Hiei quickly stumbeled to her feet. "Onee-sama, I'm so sorry! I was just trying to keep my presence a secret from all of these strangers!"

"Really, a third one?" Monika sighed even more heavily. "Are there any more of you?"

"Well, there should be one more. Haruna! You should come out now!" Kirishima shouted.

Slowly, a fourth woman peeped her head inside the doorway. "H-hello. I'm Haruna. It's Daijobu to meet you all."

"Daijobu... Daijobu?" Monika asked herself. She swears she has heard that word somewhere.

While Monika was off daydreamimg, the four girls lined themselves up in front of her makeshift teacher's desk.

"Now, let's give you all a proper introduction, dess!" Kongou yelled excitedly.

"Huh?"

Before Monika could object, the girls suddenly became engulfed in a thick cloud of white smoke. As it dissapated, the silhouettes of the Kongou sisters were accompanied by some kind of large contraptions seemingly attached to their bodies.

And then, Kongou stepped forward...

"Hehe! It's Kongou dess! I shall be the one who wins the Admiral's heart!"

After Kongou finished her line, a loud, thundering boom emanated from some long metallic tubes protruding from the machine on her back, accompanied by a blinding light and even more smoke. Were they some type of guns or cannons?

The shockwave from the apparent explosion sent Monika stumbling backwards to the floor. The other Doki's all fell out of their chairs and cowered under their desks.

And then, Hiei jumped onto Monika's desk...

"I'm Hiei, 2nd of the Kongou-class! Whether in love or in war, I won't lose! With my head and Spirit held high, I go forth! "

And then, Haruna hopped over the desk and stood before Monika...

"Haruna is here! Haruna will give it all she's got!"

And finally, Kirishima stood in the center of the clubroom with a microphone...

"Mic check, 1-2! Good! I'm Kirishima! Speed, Firepower, and Smarts are the three specialties of the Kongou-class! You best be careful!"

And with that, all four of the sisters stood together and fired their cannons in unison, sending another deafening bang through the room.

After the smoke cleared, the strange machines had disappeared from the girls' bodies, and everything seemed normal again. Kongou looked down to her right, and saw that the man she loved was still lazily laid out on the ground.

"Teitoku!" She yelled, "Get up, dess!"

As Monika laid flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her hearing to return, she couldn't help but be strangely intrigued by those wacky warship girls.

She didn't know why, but she had to know more about them.

 _A/N: Here is Chapter 1 of Daijobu Daijobu Literature Club. Thanks for the initial feedback, it feels good to know that people are at least seeing the story. After brainstorming a lot the past few days, I have a pretty clear idea of where exactly I want to take this story. It is a grand ambition for a new writer to take, but I've faced greater challenges in life. I may have to write some smaller one-shot stories inbetween larger sections of this one, as to not lose inspiration or drive. I WILL finish this story._

 _With that all said, Chapter 2 will be out within the next weeks. The actions of the Kongou sisters will have ramifications for the Literature Club._

Cheers _~SP_


	3. Evicted

**Chapter 2: Evicted**

The following day when Monika was in computer class, she got an e-mail from the University's Headmaster via the school's internal mail system.

The message read as follows:

"To: Monika_DDLC17

From: HM_John_Takeo60

Dear Ms. Monika,

It has come to my attention that there was a significant amount of ruckus created by you and your 'Literature Club' yesterday afternoon. Now, I have allowed your club to persist for this long simply because it has kept quiet and to itself.

Normally, I would be willing to forgive this offense, but the room itself has been completely trashed! The door is nearly broken off of its hinges and the entire room is covered in some kind of black soot. People reported that they heard some kind of explosions coming from the room. This is completely unacceptable!

I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know. You are an excellent student, so I will not directly discipline you or your members. All I can say is that I can no longer allow your club to use our facilities on campus any more. I apologise, but mistakes this serious cannot go unreprimanded.

Similar e-mails have also been sent to your fellow club members to notify them of the eviction.

Regards, John Takeo - Headmaster"

Monika sighed heavily after reading the e-mail and closed her laptop.

"Maybe this wasn't worth it anyway. Some dreams can't go on forever." She whispered with a heavy heart.

It was near the end of the week, and she had no more classes until the following week. Thus, Monika decided that it was time to go home and... well, find something to do.

Monika packed up her things and walked through the hallway to the exit. As she was nearing the door, she passed by the former clubroom and saw that it was being repaired by workmen.

' _At least they have the money to fix my mistake._ ' She pouted to herself internally.

Exiting the building with her head lowered in shame, she began the near 40 minute walk to her home.

That was until she noticed a short blonde woman with her hair tied into long pigtails walking around looking at a map, seemingly lost. Monika decided that it would improve her mood if she helped someone else along their way.

As she got closer to the woman, Monika noticed that her facial features were definitely not Japanese, or even Asian for that matter. She kind of looked American, but Monika decided that she would not ask for fear of potentially offending her. After some previous incidents with tourists, she came to the conclusion that Gaijin are really unpredictable and should be carefully interacted with.

"Hello!" Monika called out in rather poor English. "Do you need any help?"

The woman jumped slightly when she realized that she was the one being addressed, but after a moment she turned to face Monika.

"Yes, please?" The woman responded in very fluent Japanese, which surprised Monika. "I am lost, as usual. My boss always sends me out to do things and I always get lost along the way. I think he thinks it's funny. It's not very nice."

Monika could see that the girls eyes were slightly watery, indicating that she had been out here for a while and was very stressed.

"No problem, I will help you. Where do you need to go?" Monika asked, this time in Japanese.

"Well, I need to get to some University and look for a girl named Monika. My boss has an important message for her. If you could help me find the place, I would be grateful."

Monika stood in disbelief. She quickly concluded that this girl must be one of Teitoku's ship-girls. She wondered what he possibly could have to tell her that couldn't be sent through a normal text message. She rolled her eyes at the thought and turned her attention back the girl.

"I will gladly help you, but first, may I ask your name?"

"Thank you!" the girl replied, the relief palpable in her voice, "I'm CVE-73, Gambier Bay! Reporting for duty!"

' _Yep_.' Monika thought, ' _Definitely not a human name or a human way of addressing your name... Heh, 'Lost Gambier Bay'... That sounds like the title for a manga that Natsuki might read.'_

Monika smiled and crossed her arms.

"Well, Ms. Gambier Bay, I am happy to say that you have found who you are looking for. I believe that I am the Monika that your boss spoke of." Monika said as she stuck out her student I.D. card that was hanging from a lanyard around her neck.

"Oh, really?!" Exclaimed Gambier Bay, observing the card, "Oh My God, I did it! Here is the message, take it! Oh my, I am so happy! I did it! Commander will be so proud of me! Hah!"

Monika took the folded piece of paper out of Gambier Bay's hand and proceded to read it, ignoring the girl gushing with excitement and fufilment right next to her:

"Dearest Monika,

I am very sorry about how things turned out at the Club yesterday. It is beyond a doubt that you will get kicked out of the room and possibly off of campus.

I would like to extend to you a proposition to continue the Club elsewhere. Meet me at the train station next to campus at 4:00 PM. Make sure to bring my girl with you, but be careful, she gets lost easily. I'm looking forward to seeing you then.

Best Regards, Teitoku."

'... _He didn't write this_.' Monika thought, ' _He isn't this articulate. He probably had a secretary do it for him._ '

Monika frowned and gave the letter a look over once more. She concluded that the least that Teitoku could do for her and her members was to give the Club a new space to operate in. So, she decided to hear him out. Monika turned to get the ship-girl to accompany her to the station.

"Ahm, Miss?" She attempted.

Gambier Bay continued gushing with joy to herself about the first major success she ever had in her life, ignoring Monika completely.

"Ah, whatever, let's just go." Monika said as she grabbed the girl's arm and set off toward the train station.

It took the pair a good 15 minutes to walk to the station. Normally it took 10, but having to drag this girl with her by hand made the journey a bit slower.

Upon arrival, Monika looked at her phone to check the time. ' _3:40...Do I really have to spend 20 minutes of my time with this woman?'_

She found a bench to sit down on and ride out the time. She pulled Gambier Bay down on the bench next to her, guiding her the whole way through. She was still smiling uncontrollably (and at this point, uncomfortably) with delight.

"Hey." Monika directed at her, with a slight tone of impatience in her voice.

Gambier Bay jumped slightly and looked over at Monika's face. She looked somewhat upset now that she had snapped back into reality, so Monika had to quickly rescue the situation.

"You did a good job. I know that Teitoku will be proud of you when he arrives."

"Ah, thank you Miss. I always try my best." Gambier Bay quietly replied with a slight hue of red on her cheeks.

The rest of the time went by in near complete silence. Eventually, Teitoku arrived via a train and addressed the two girls as he walked up.

"Oh, hello Monika, Gamby. Looks like you found your way this time, huh?"

Gambier Bay again switched into excited mode, jumping up and embracing Teitoku.

"Yes, Commander! Gambier Bay did it! I found my way for once, and without any help! I'm so happy, aren't you proud of meeee!?"

"Of course I am, I've always had faith in you. You just need to have some faith in yourself." Teitoku responded, gently patting the girl's head.

As Monika took in the spectacle, she caught the first glimpse of what kind of man Teitoku had become. While not the brightest, he was honest and genuine to his subordinates, and always ready to give emotional support.

Gambier Bay seemed as if she was going to stay glued to him forever. Finally, the next train slowly chugged its way into the station and let loose its whistle into the evening wind.

"Monika." Teitoku started, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened at the Club yesterday. The Kongou sisters are deeply sorry as well, and I have disciplined them accordingly."

Her attitude suddenly shifting, Monika put on a face... THAT face.

"Oh really, what kind of punishment did they receive?" She questioned.

"If you come to the naval base with me, I can show you. I think you'll want to take advantage of it, especially if you want to keep the Club going."

Monika was not very impressed, but she really did want to continue the Literature Club. It always had a special place in her heart. Considering her options, she...

"I want you to keep the Club going... I don't know what I would do without it, and if I can have the Club closer to home... Well, that would mean the world to me."

Interrupted from her thoughts, Monika looked up at Teitoku with a gaping, dumbfounded look. She never expected to hear such sincere words from him, yet there they were. She knew she couldn't say no at this point, so she caved into his offer.

"Okay... I'll go and see what you have for me, but if I don't like it... no more Literature Club, and I mean it!"

"Agreed." Teitoku responded with a light pat on her shoulder.

The train blew its whistle again, the sound lightly echoing in the dying hours of the city's daily commotion.

"Well, we should go." Teitoku stated, "We've got some renovating to do."

And with that, the group boarded the train, their destination: the Yokosuka Naval Base.


End file.
